<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inure by clumsycopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136438">Inure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy'>clumsycopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Special (2016), The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Waterboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inure: to accept or grow accustomed to something undesirable. Maybe you should have paid more attention at that party. Maybe you shouldn’t have let yourself be flattered by their sweet murmurs. Maybe you shouldn’t have done a lot of things. Now, it’s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jones (The Report)/Reader, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re opposites.</p><p>Dan looks at you as if he wants nothing more than to crush you under his polished shoes. In a way, he does. He’s shrewd, calculating and emotionless. Yet there’s a sensibility to him that allows him to know just how much to feed you false hope. That he will let you go. That he won’t keep you forever in the dark room under his house, the cage of four concrete walls. That he won’t hurt you again.<br/><br/>No matter how much you want to believe him, you know the honey pools of his eyes are a trap. And you walked right into it, that night. All it took was one wrong decision to obliterate whatever plans you had for your life.<br/><br/>That’s how you find yourself gasping for air as a damp rag molds to your face, blocking your mouth and nose. Your body writhes, rattling the thin, steel chair you sit on, but a thick coil of rope keeps you in place. Only when your limbs slump, one by one, he lets you go, snatching the fabric away and cupping your face with one of his large, gentle hands.<br/><br/>He likes to gaze deep into your eyes when you’re like this, half-aware, gasping for air, with tremors skittering up your body. Dan bows down to whisper something at your ear, but you’re in no shape to understand whatever he has to say. You do understand his enjoyment, it’s crystal clear in the way his hard cock throbs and smacks against your chest as he fucks his fist.<br/><br/>His groans rumble deep in your body when he cums, draping thick ropes of cum on your cold skin. After he’s done he tucks himself back into his pants, making sure there are no wet spots on his immaculate suit. Today he’s wearing a red tie. Something important must be going on at work, as he tends to wear blue and tones of grey instead. Dan tugs on the collar of his shirt, adjusting it so not even a button is out of place.<br/><br/>Not sparing another glance in your direction, he turns around and leaves, burying you in suffocating darkness as he shuts the door behind him. You squirm on your restraints, seeking a less painful position to sleep. To your surprise, light floods back into the room and for a second you’re blinded by the sudden invasion. <br/><br/>A man stalks into the room.<br/><br/>He’s looking at you as if you are a treasure that he scoured the seven oceans to find. Whereas Dan wears a scowl most of the time, this man is wearing a smile. A pair of thin glasses sits on his long nose, tilted just so to give him an appearance of someone harmless, who wouldn’t harm a fly. Still, goosebumps quake all over your body, your mind yelling at you to be on guard. As he approaches, you realize you’ve met him before. At the party. His name is Paul… Paul Sevier.<br/><br/>He kneels by your side, dropping a small suitcase on the floor. Grazing his fingers over your temple, he tucks your damp hair out of your face. “Oh, you poor thing,” he coos.<br/><br/>Your voice breaks and cracks and fails you, but still the urgent words spill out: “Paul! Please, please- you have to take me out of here. Dan. He’s dangerous, he’s been keeping me trapped all this time. You <em>need</em> to call 911.”<br/><br/>“Shh- it’s ok. You’re fine. I’ve got you. Don’t worry about him for now.” He undoes your restraints and carries out of the chair as if you are his silent bride. Paul lowers you to the floor, cradling your head from the concrete floor. “I keep telling he needs to tone it down. Dan is set on his ways and he doesn’t enjoy being ordered around, I’m sure you know that better than I do.”<br/><br/>“What are you doing? Please take me out of here,” you plead.<br/><br/>“I’m going to make you forget him. He almost broke you and that’s unacceptable,” Paul replies, turning his dark eyes to your direction. “Stay right there.” He points a long finger at you, grabbing the suitcase he brought in earlier.<br/><br/>When he turns around again he’s carrying a mesh of wires and a strange deviced nestled in his arms.<br/><br/>“This should be good for you. It will help you,” he says more to himself than to you.<br/><br/>“What is this? What are you- Paul, you don’t have to do this! Just let me go and I’ll never tell anyone. I’d be forever thankful to you. My hero.” For a split second you see his resolve waver, his eyes lighting up at the notion of being your saviour.<br/><br/>“You know I can’t do that, sweet girl. But there’s a lot I can do for you right here.” He touches your skin with adoration, coasting two fingers over your bare flesh. It’s so light that you don’t feel it, if not for the sight before you eyes, you’d never guess a man that big could be so delicate.<br/><br/>Paul stops at a spot right over your hip, placing a wet, white electrode. He repeats the action on the other side of your body, then over your chest, your inner thighs and the soles of your feet.<br/><br/>“Beautiful,” he whispers. Before you can ask him anything else, he turns a dial on the gadget that looks so small compared to his huge palm.<br/><br/>Hot, white searing pain explodes across your body, originating in each of the spots where an electrode adheres to your skin. Your teeth rattles as you clench your jaw, swept away by the sheer strength of the current that seems to drill into your bones. You want to laugh at the realization that Paul is right. Dan is nothing but a speck of dust in your mind. Times streches on, so slow that you feel like you’ve been spasming on the ground for years.<br/><br/>Then it stops. A shrill sound keeps ringing on your ears, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.<br/><br/>Paul drops to his knee, running a hand over your trembling jaw, dipping his thumb inside your slackened mouth.<br/><br/>“You did so well for me, my sweet girl. You see? I knew you’d be able to take it. I’ve run the math over and over my head, to find the right ratio. Just for you.” He plants kisses on the corners of your mouth, trailing up your face until he chases every tear away. “I’m so proud of you. You’re perfect. Now… let’s get to the <em>next </em>voltage.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>